This is a pilot study to inform efforts by policymakers and employers to educate enrollees about financial incentives and gatekeeping practices in managed care. Numerous states have mandated the disclosure of practices to control utilization to enrollees yet little is known about enrollee knowledge, attitudes and preferences in relation to this information. Building on the work to educate enrollees about the quality of care, this study seeks to fill that critical gap. Information about practices to limit utilization can empower consumers as they choose a plan. Individuals also need this information to understand and exercise their rights once they are enrolled. At the same time, the information may diminish patients' trust in their physician. The study will rely on focus group discussions with Medicare beneficiaries and privately insured individuals to examine: (i) enrollees' understanding of financial incentives and gatekeeping practices, (ii) enrollees' attitudes and preferences about this information, and (ii) the potential impact of this information on patient trust and the doctor-patient relationship. The project will provide a preliminary assessment of barriers to disclosing financial incentives, the potential impact on patient trust, and avenues for future research. It will also establish the foundation for a larger, in-depth study to inform and evaluate the content, design and impact of financial disclosure information on diverse enrollee populations.